narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Blade
Why was the Chakra Blade article deleted? The article I created on Chakra Blades. Snapper2 said, "This page has been deleted. The deletion log for the page is provided below for reference. * 17:07, August 28, 2010 Snapper2 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Chakra Blade" ‎ (Not enough examples to warrant an article.)" I still don't understand the rationale behind deleting the article. I know the article was short, but it's an integral part of the Naruto universe. It was part of a plot in a few episodes, it's a trademark tool of Asuma, and there are several jutsu associated with it. I wrote a brief explanation because I thought in time other contributors would add to the article over time. here's a copy of the article below. A blade made from a special metal that absorbs the user's Chakra characteristics. The Chakra absorbed by the blade can exhibit power based on the user's Jutsu. Asuma Sarutobi, Sora, and Shikamaru Nara use jutsu that require the use of a chakra blades like the Flying Swallow jutsu and Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique jutsu. Chakra Blades seen in the series include Asuma Sarutobi's Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives, which Shikamaru inherited after Asuma's death, as well as Sora's Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. --MochaShakaKhan (talk) 02:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it was deleted because the info was already very well explained in the existing articles. Is there something in those two articles that doesn't list something about the subject? Similarly, we don't have a page on Gaara's sand manipulation, as it is already explained in his abilities section. I also think that it could be that this was deleted because it'll be used to show the chakra blade from the fourth Shippuden movie once it is released in DVD and subbed. Creating it now would only invite speculation on the matter. Omnibender - Talk - 03:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I deleted it because it's essentially an article about two other articles. Maybe if it were about three other articles... :It's also marginally redundant to chakra flow. ''~SnapperT '' 04:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I see what your saying, but isn't there a difference in terms of specificity. For example, in some countries they call all refrigerators a Frigidaire. Even if it's a GE or a Kenmore refrigerator they call it a Frigidaire because they don't realize that the word Frigidaire is the name of the manufacturer not the product itself. Another more modern example is a Tivo. There are some individuals who refer to all DVRs as a Tivo. Tivo is only one type of DVR. For example there is also lesser known DVRs like Moxi and ReplayTV DVRs as well. Someone less tech-savvy individuals wouldn't know any better. In the same vein, the Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives and the Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw are two types of chakra blades. A less anime savvy individual might think all chakra blades were Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives which of course is not true because there is also the Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. When I first came to the wikia I tried to look up "chakra blade" but found no reference. The only reason I even found Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives reference was because I navigated to Asuma's wiki and from there I found the Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives. I might not have even remembered Sora's Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw had I not just watched the episode. You might suggest a redirect, but the redirect would only send you to one of the two types of chakra blades, and that's assuming there aren't other chakra blades I don't know about. Also it's possible there will be more chakra blades revealed in the future. I guess you could place a subsection for chakra blades under Chakra Flow, with a redirect from chakra blade to chakra flow although personally I think the chakra blade article would be slightly out of place there. We could also create an article about chakra blades and then in the article you had a subsection for the types of chakra blades like the Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives and the Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. That would make sense. Then we could transfer the info under Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives and the Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw to the chakra blade section and delete the Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives and the Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw articles? Although the simplest answer would just to create a separate article for chakra blades with references and links to the other types of chakra blades. It might seem marginally redundant, but the little things that are seemingly not important to one fan is significantly more important to another. What's the saying, "The devil is in the details"? this means details are important. The way things are organized some tidbits will get lost or atleast they will be very had to find. --MochaShakaKhan (talk) 07:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) White Light Chakra Sabre Should it be mentioned on this page? Kaitan (talk) 02:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I think so, so i went ahead and added it, for now at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Merger Okay, so I plan to complete Nowaki's page with missing info. But first, I'd like to create a page for his chakra blades. I propose this: we either merge all chakra blade pages together and seperate each with a variation section, much like the Black Receiver page in the past, or create a seperate page for both TenTen and Nowaki; both whose variants lack a proper infobox. The latter option, I have no idea what to name. Any suggestions before I move forward? -- KotoTalk Page- 15:12, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :I don't quite agree with simply merging all instances together. I believe the best way to list them would be like the kunai article. Most variations get listed there, but variations with significant importance, like Minato's FTG kunai still get their own articles. Omnibender - Talk - 18:31, January 5, 2017 (UTC)